No More Rumors
by Kaien Brief
Summary: So Vegeta has been hearing some rumors about himself and his family and he wants to set the record straight


I don't know why I felt the urge to write this, I just did. So here I go again with another one-shot attempt, I've just noticed a few things common in fanfictions that I don't think could be true at all and I know no one cares about my lowly opinion but I'm posting this anyway so :P

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, if I did Vegeta would have been focused on more with his own series about his past.

No More Rumors

Okay before we start I do not care what you weaklings think of me, I am superior and you are just envious but I will not have the Royal House of Vegeta-sei slandered.

First off I do not hate my father, I respect him as my father and king.

Secondly, Frieza did like to punish and irritate me but I was not the only one, it was an inconvenience that came from being one of his top soldiers. I was not his favorite pet or play thing, many others were punished just as I was.

And on that note I WAS NEVER RAPED! As if I'd ever let that hideous creature touch me and continuing with that train of thought I was a virgin when I came to Earth. Not that you should be at all interested in my private life. I was too busy training and plotting to pursue a woman at that time, I am not ashamed of it, I had my priorities straight. Rape and prostitutes are disgusting and beneath me, my honor would never allow me to participate in such things.

Saiyans are not vampires, we do not bite the mother of our children and mark them as some piece of property, any woman that submissive is not worthy of a saiyan. We do not bind each other body and soul, that's just ridiculous and useless for a warrior race, a hindrance really. How Bulma knew I had died I have no idea.

Yes I do call her Bulma, that's the next thing on this list. I called her servent woman once and people think that's all I have ever called her, odd since I've called her Bulma every other time. Same with the rest of those idiots, I call them by their names unless I'm irritated; which isn't as often as people think I usually just ignore the idiots. And I can be downright pleasant, I am a prince, you didn't think all those Prince Charmings act that way 24/7 did you? I just prefer not to pretend.

Also I do not have some vendetta against Yamcha because of his past with Bulma, he's just one of the bigger idiots.

If you are wondering how Trunks was born that's none of your business. I will say I never fell in love and still refuse to use that word out loud and we are not hormone crazed teenagers. We did not just meet when we were warned about the androids I did live in Capsule Corp. for four months after Namek. It's not like Bulma and I avoided each other the whole time ( Kami knows I tried) we had a slight base of a relationship before the 'infamous three years'. If you want the full story too bad, you and the other crazies can guess all you like.

Now on to my children, for I will not have any rumors against my heir and daughter either. Just because I never held my son does not mean I did not care for him, I just am not a fan of PDA. I was very involved in my son's and training; he is my son and heir to the Saiyan legacy after all. Trunks is not dating nor has any interest in Pan or Marron, the brats are much too young end of story. And Bulla has no interest in Goten as he is much too old, if he has interest in my daughter I will beat him to a pulp end of story.

Also I am NOT gay, my son is NOT gay, nor is Kakarrot or his sons, and our wives are NOT lesbians. I do not care if anyone else in the world is but we are NOT.

So now if you must continue to stick your noses in our business I "ask" that these lies are not spread anymore and no more rumors are concocted. Now leave me alone.

Author's note: Well that's done instead of my homework; also this is just based on what was in/implied in the series. I actually read a lot of stories with bonding and find that many are good and as for the last couple paragraphs I don't mean to offend anyone, I just do not like those pairings and they do not exist in the series.


End file.
